We plan a low cost, simple-to use-device for imaging the human macula in a broad variety of patients, a Laser Scanning Digital Camera (LSDC). Our goal is for the basic LSDC to have an up front, one-time cost less than 10% of the total price of current high end devices, without a decrement in image quality but with superior ease of use. The resulting LSDC should be considered as much an ophthalmoscope as a camera, since current ophthalmoscopes are often poorly used by non eye-care specialists. This work is derived from over 15 years of experience in imaging the human retina with a comfortable and safe level of near infrared light, as well as visible wavelength light, using laboratory instrumentation built by the P.I. Commercially developed instruments in a clinical setting led to further applications. It became clear that a digital retinal imaging device was needed that does not require the use of eye drops to dilate the pupils. This led to considerable thought about what features were absolutely necessary, and how such a device could be simplified over commercially available instruments. The LSDC will work like an off-the-shelf digital camera for use by non-experts in the eye care field. It will be operated in a non-invasive, non-contact manner, without the need for drops to dilate the pupil of the eye. Our usability studies indicated that without training, even physicians could not determine the procedure to use high-end instruments: they wasted a large amount of time staring at the computer screen, where no directions appeared. Ease of use is improved by eliminating the dedicated ancillary computer and image acquisition system, which require supporting electronics and proprietary computer software. Device complexity, weight, size, and consequently cost are also reduced. A device is truly low-cost only if it can withstand use and minimal training for use is needed. Thus, cords and external power supplies that are easily broken will eliminated, and the planned device can be ruggedly packaged. Our proposed digital camera approach, combined with an onboard and web-based database of eye diseases, reduces training to almost a cook-book approach. This proposal builds our initial work aimed a trauma to include a broader range of maculopathies, including those affecting adults and pediatric patients. The broader range of eye problems and the smaller eye size of children require instrumentation research in the optimization of optics and construct validity. Finally, we will examine the image quality of this low cost LSDC for functions such as angiography.